Everyone Loves Percabeth--Mostly
by Annabeth.WG.Chase-Jackson
Summary: People meeting Percabeth-I know this has been done tons of times before, but...it's not all the same. Unique ideas as well. I don't own Percy-Annabeth does! (Not my own disclaimer) I don't own PJO, and the cover image belongs to Viria. Read and Review! Constructive criticism encouraged!
1. 1) Austin

**This is Austin's encounter...what I imagine Percy would do...Read and review!**

I was wiping down the counter. 15 minutes till closing time. There was no one on the streets, but I knew there were plenty in the alley in front of the Subway. Then I saw a tall guy with raven-black hair and sea-green eyes I could see from here. He was what girls and even some straight guys like me would call hot. Next to him was a tall tan girl with curly blond hair and long, long legs. I think everyone would call her gorgeous. The boy stopped and said something and the girl seemed to disagree. The boy finally gave up and walked here, checking his watch before striding in. The girl sat and admired the buildings. "Hi. My name's Austin; what would you like?"

"Um...a foot long with every veggie-extra olives-chicken and ranch," he answered.

"For you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, that's for my girlfriend. I want a 6-inch with everything but onion and tomatoes, and ranch. American cheese for the both." I was bewildered-here he was, wanting half of what his own girlfriend was eating! A foot long with those many contents!

"What type of bread?"

"Italian."

I put the bread and cheese in the oven. "So what's your name?"

"Percy. And my girlfriend is Annabeth."

"Ah." I looked out and saw 3 men approaching Annabeth with perverted smiles on their faces, looking her up and down, probably imagining her without much on-translation: nothing. They rubbed their hands together and got way too close to her. "Um, Percy, you might want to watch out for your girlfriend there." I said nervously.

He looked back and smirked, "Nah, she's fine." I was worried-what if he was part of the gang? What were they going to do to her? Of course I knew, but how bad? She was really attractive...He must've seen my expression because he laughed and said,"Don't worry. You'll see why I'm not doing anything."

I watched as she expertly took the 3 men down all by herself, at the end kneeing one in the crotch, spitting in one's face and stomping on one's hand, while Percy was overseeing the fight laughing, but with fists clutched-I knew he would save her if she needed it-which she didn't. "Wow..."

"Yeah..."

I handed Percy his meal and gave him his change. He leaned in close and said, "She would've hurt me worse than she did those 3 guys if I had helped her-learned that the hard way. No kisses or hugs for a week-worst punishment I had ever gotten." I snickered.

"Have a nice day!" I called as he walked out. The way the two teased each other walking down the road, I didn't know if it was just a fling or not, but I knew he loved her with all his heart.


	2. 2) Nyssa

**Sup! 2 chapters in a day! Woohoo!**

Ah, Percy...the hottest guy in school. I knew I never had a chance, but I was at least friends with him-that's what I used to think. Now, I feel like he might have a crush on me...he invited me over to a party/sleepover, he always smiles around me, and I've known him for 2 years. So I'm getting ready for the party tonight, and he did invite his other friends in school and from his summer camp. I put on a little black dress that went to mid-thigh and left my hair down. I wore my converse since I knew his party wouldn't be too crazy and drove there. The house was nice and small, but had a home-ly feeling to it. He opened the door and his hair was messed up and shirt crinkled. I was a half hour early, so maybe he was sleeping...

"Hey Nyssa! Come on in!" he smiled and my heart fluttered.

"Hey! Sorry I'm early...I had nothing else to do..." I apologized, though that was untrue-I had a list of chored that my mom excused since I don't get out that often.

"That's fine! Someone's already here, so you won't get too bored-I think you're gonna love her!" Her? A pretty-no, beautiful-blond came in. She had sparkling grey eyes, and even though she was wearing a baggy-though fashionable-shirt and shorty-shorts, she looked really good. Her legs seemed to go on forever and she was wearing the same converse as I am. Were they?...no, probably cousins. But in my mind I was praying _Please let her be mean_.

She smiled, showing off her pearly whites, "Hey! Nice shoes," she winked. Nope. Friendly. I might have been her friend had she been in our school-the populars would be asking her to join them first though.

I nervously chuckled, "Thanks...your's too!"

"Nyssa, this is Annabeth, Annabeth, this is Nyssa."

"Nice to meet you!" she grinned.

"You too," I replied. Then I noticed her own crumpled shirt and messy hair. Oh.

We sat there, and I have to admit, she was a great converser. I learned they had known each other for 6 years. They didn't mention they were dating yet, so...friends with benefits? Then the others came, including all his camp friends. God, all the girls were gorgeous like some kind of part-godesses-even the one who was dressed in all black...Thalia. Piper was the prettiest-prettier than Annabeth. Although she cut her hair unevenly, it made her even prettier with her tan skin and ever-changing eyes. They all had amazing bodies. The guys were all hot, but all taken. Even Leo was attractive in a cute and goofy way. We decided to play truth or dare-yes, kind of cliche slumber party game, but always fun!

Percy started. "Annabeth..." he grinned evilly and she rolled her eyes, "I dare you to-"

"No one is allowed to dare someone to take off any articles of clothing except jewelry and sweaters. And you're supposed to ask truth or dare first," she interrupted.

He pouted and I was surprised he would even consider asking that-in front of so many guys. I was also surprised at how Annabeth knew what he was going to dare her to do.

"Whatever. I dare you to put makeup on," he said. That was stupid-girls always wear makeup. But I guess I was wrong. Her face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"You don't wear makeup?!" I exclaimed. Talk about natural beauty.

"None of us do. Except Thalia...I don't like feeling so much gunk on my face-no offense to anyone," she answered. None of them? Not even that Piper girl? That did wonders to my self esteem...

She came back after a while looking like a goddess-her hair and outfit was changed too. Percy was wordless. Even frowning she was gorgeous. "Happy now?" she grumbled. Percy just nodded and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Still angry, she sat down and said, "Who's next?"

She was sitting. On THE Percy Jackson's lap. And she was upset. I would be grinning like the cheshire cat.

"ME!" Thalia exclaimed, "I dare you, Percy-"

"You have to say truth or dare," he said.

"You didn't. Now, I dare you to kiss Annabeth for 30 seconds." My heart sank. His face lit up like a christmas tree. Annabeth groaned. What's wrong with this girl?

"But I'm wearing makeup!" she protested.

"So? Doesn't matter, Wise Girl," Percy said and he moved in. All Annabeth's complaints were forgotten as their lips moved in sync for...2 minutes.

"Alright, break it up you two...we're bored now..." Nico interfered. When they came apart, Annabeth's face was red with embarrassment while Percy had a goofy lovesick grin on. After a long game, we were getting ready to go to bed and I was going into a room to change. The door was quiet when opened and revealed a topless Percy kissing Annabeth slowly and sweetly. I closed the door and went to the restroom instead, tears threatening to leak down my face. Then I knew by the way they acted around each other, what they had was true love. I walked out in my pajamas and sat down in the dark hall. Trey, my other friend came to me. I never noticed how his sandy blond hair falls into his perfect blue eyes all the time till now.

"Hey. Sorry. I know you had a crush on Percy. I know how you feel," he said.

"You did?"

"It was pretty obvious. You were silent after that second dare. And it must've been a pretty big crush, since you were almost crying." He sounded almost disappointed when he said that.

"You did?" I repeated

He chuckled. "I notice you a lot-I mean, things...Let's go into the balcony." As we walked to the balcony, I realized how he always had my back, how he always helped me since the 6th grade-and how I did the same with him. I realized how I was infatuated with Percy, and I realized I loved Trey.

"There's a shooting star! Make a wish!" he said with almost childish excitement.

I silently did as he did and opened my eyes. He was watching me. "What did you wish for?"

I smiled, "For courage to do this," and I kissed him. His lips were soft, warm and sweet, moving slowly against mine. I pulled back, my cheeks tinted pink. He was grinning wide.

"My wish just came true," he said. He kissed me again. A soft "aw..." came from behind me and I knew it was Annabeth.

"Don't you wish our first kiss was like that?" she asked him.

"I don't know, kissing me before my big plan was pretty memorable. Ow!" I knew she hit him and I smiled. I was fine and happy. The boy I was kissing was not my long-time crush, but something even better-Trey was my realized love.

 **Aw...Happy ending-bet you didn't see that coming in the beginning! Most of "meeting Percabeth" stories I read end on the girl running out after seeing them kiss, but I like happy endings, although they aren't always true in real life...**


	3. 3) MacKenzie

**Sorry for such a long wait...life has been full of surprises lately...here's my apology gift!**

I was going to get a drink at school early in the morning-1 hour earlier than when most students arrive-in the middle of cheerleading practice when I saw a tall, dark and handsome stranger walk in through the doors. I wiped my mouth and walked over. "May I help you?" I asked, twirling my hair.

"Um...I'm looking for the guidance counselor's office," he replied, not the slightest bit fazed by my flirting.

I smiled, "I'll show you the way. So, what's your name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I'm MacKenzie. So, you're going to attend this school from today?"

"I guess you could say that..." he answered. Hmm...

"Well then, if you need anything, just ask me," I tilted my head, letting my ponytail over my shoulder, looking up at him from under my lashes. Yes, I know. A cliché flirting technique.

"I actually already have a...friend...who's attending this school. Thanks for the offer, though." I cannot believe he just blew me off like that! Oh, well. I still have 1 1/2 years, though it'll take probably just 4 days...

"Here it is," I said, gesturing to the office door.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled brightly, but he walked on without a second glance.

Soon, the student populace slowly arrived and it was time for home base. My best friend, Steph, leaned over and said, "Apparently, Annabeth's boyfriend is visiting for the week. He's staying with her and everything. He'll be coming to this school for the week."

"Blondie?" I was surprised she managed to score a boy. Sure, she had the looks-she could have been a threat to my throne (and I won several beauty contests)-but she wasn't very social, always had her nose in a book, and went to this vague summer camp. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways," she smirked. I shuddered. I was thankful she was my friend and I was popular, or who knows what she could spill about me...

I had to see Blondie's boyfriend. Not in class, but up close. I saw her going to the teacher's desk, and there was still 20 minutes left of home base (it's a pretty laid back school), so after a while, after she left, I asked to "use the restroom". I started to the office when I realized she would probably be giving the tour right now. I heard some voices coming from the library. Obviously, she would've started there-she and some other nerds are the only people who even step in there.

"This is the library," she said.

"Wow, judging by the cobwebs and dust, this is obviously a very popular hangout," Blondie's boyfriend joked. Wow, nerd had a sense of humor? Wait-I recognized that voice. It was Percy! But Percy was too hot to be her boyfriend. Maybe Blondie's boyfriend wasn't visiting, and she was just giving the new kid a tour. I peeked inside the library and hid behind a shelf spy on-er, I mean, observe-them.

Blondie faced Percy. "I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed. Maybe she's enthusiastic about a new kid? "Even if it is just for the week!" Oh, darn.

He grinned, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Me too."

"Well, shall we continue?"

"Sure. I'm guessing you're the only person who comes in here? And now we see Annabeth Chase in her natural habitat," he said in a documentary-ish voice.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," but she smiled.

"She's on a hunt for a book she hasn't read, but they're scarce," he continued, and she punched him. "Ow!"

"That's what you get, Kelp Head!"

He got a mischievous glint in his eye.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and she started squealing, but there was no one to shush them because even the librarians barely ever came in there. Serious envy. I should come in here with Brent (yes, I have a boyfriend and a crush, blah blah blah. Who cares?).

"Put me down right now or you will regret it!" she yelped.

"Why? You don't like the view?" she blushed, since her face was right below his lower back. "And what're you gonna do? Judo-flip me? Been there, done that." Wow. There were a lot of things I didn't know about Blondie.

"I was thinking more like no kisses for a week..." she smirked. Seriously? What kind of "punishment" is that?

But Percy stopped running around with his eyes practically bulging out. "But I'm only here for a week!"

"I know." He put her down after that. "But I don't think I would survive, either." Aw...

Percy thought it was cute, too because he bent down and kissed her. It was like a movie. I legit melted right there on the spot. About 3 minutes later, I got bored and silently started back to class. What I would give to make Brent that romantic. But when I chose the role of queen bee, I chose to be non-romantic-only hot. The whole riding-on-my-boyfriend's-shoulder thing would totally ruin my rep. There are some days I miss the times when I was normal-which are very few, but this is one of those days. As a fellow girlfriend and (secret) romantic, I couldn't break them up, no matter how hot he was. Yes, I would love to have him, but...when it's true love, I don't break it up.I don't like breaking hearts when the love is real. A high school fling-anyone can get over. I guess it's because of how my mom left my dad and came back only to give me to him. He says she loved me, but I don't think so. I know he loved her, though, because every year on my birthday, he gets all nostalgic. I know, it sucks. Maybe in the future, when I'm passed "popularity" I can be like everyone else. But this is high school, and "being like everyone else" doesn't get you through it.

 **You like it? If you noticed something about MacKenzie, PM me. ;) And who wouldn't love to have a BF like Percy? What I would give (;)) to be Annabeth! Write a review, please! Constructive criticism appreciated. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hopefully, more updates are coming soon, but I apologize if they don't...**

 **Song of the Day: Riptide by Vance Joy**


	4. 4) Sarah

**Sorry it's been so long! Finally got some time to write! Well, this is Sarah's encounter...bit unusual, I guess...**

"Today, we will be learning the binomial theorem and Pascal's triangle, along with differentiation of nonlogarithmic functions, using the technique of logarithmic differentiation," the teacher, Ms. Boore (pronounced BORE) droned. Her name was quite ironic, because she was quite boring, in all honesty...

I shared an eye-roll with Annabeth, the prettiest girl in the school (though no one dared to say it, scared to offend MacKenzie). She was also the smartest. She was _also_ one of the most athletic-a full package. Yet she denied every single boy who dared to ask her out. I think she was waiting for _someone_ -but not a boy, if you "catch my drift."

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but...IhaveacrushonAnnabeth.

You: huh?

Okay, I'll say it slower. I. have. a crush. on. Annabeth. Chase. See, the thing is, if she denies every boy, she must be waiting for a girl, right? I'm a girl. I'm lesbian, like her. I'm smart. I'm not-so-pretty, but decent. I'm not-so-athletic, but not over/underweight. Perfect couple, right? I was going to ask her out after school, and hopefully, she'd say yes. We were really good friends already, and I was the only one she shared her secrets with. But now we were stuck in this hellhole of a school.

The teacher had already handed out the worksheets (yes, worksheets. In high school.) And, obviously, Annabeth had already completed her's, got 100%, and was reading her architecture book. She was only in high school and already had a architecture project! She won't tell me where, though. Well, better get started on this worksheet.

Ah...getting out of that Tartarus is like, well, getting out of Tartarus. Oh, no. Annabeth's got me making Greek references...aw! Okay, now it's time to ask Annabeth out. Wish me luck!

"So, Annabeth," I started, "Has any other boy asked you out lately?"

"Oh, Jack and Reymond, yeah," she replied.

"And you..."

She looked at me weird. "Turned them down, obviously."

Yes! "So you've turned down every single boy who's asked you out at this school since you moved here..."

She looked at me cautiously. "Yes...Sarah, what's gotten into you? Do you feel feverish?"

"Ha-ha! No...absolutely fine!" Jeez Sarah, don't back out now!

"So I was wondering..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Ifmaybeyou'dliketogooutwithmesometime," I blurted out, too quickly for anyone to understand.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just pretend the past 3 minutes didn't happen at all." Oh, damn you, Sarah.

Her eyes softened and I knew she had understood. Damn her extremely good senses, too. "Sarah...you didn't tell me you were..." she searched for the right word.

"Lesbian?" I offered timidly. "Let's talk about this somewhere private." We went to the parking lot, where nearly everyone was cleared out.

"You didn't tell me you were lesbian. I mean, I knew you never really had any interest in boys, but I just thought you were concentrated on school."

"I didn't know whether you were, too. And then you started shutting down every guy who asked you out, and I just thought you were waiting for a girl to ask you. I mean, Jacob asked you out-the hottest guy in school-and you said no. I thought I could, and...well, maybe I'm not the girl you were waiting for."

"Well, I guess it would've been easier for both of us if you'd just told me. Maybe not as soon as we met, but, we've become really good friends and I would've liked to know about your...interests. And two, I don't really look for 'hotness' in a potential...partner."

I interrupted her. "Truth be told, I actually had a teeny crush on you when you first moved here. I mean, you're _really_ pretty-" she rolled her eyes at that "-but I waited to see what you were like. Your personality, I mean. And you're smart, witty, funny, athletic, gorgeous-what more could a guy or girl ask?"

"So you thought just because I turned down the guys, I was looking for a girl?"

"You weren't?" Maybe she wanted to wait to date? Yes, pathetic, I know. I was still hanging on to that shred of hope.

"Actually-" a car honking interrupted her. I was annoyed at first but the person inside got out. He was tall, with raven-black, messy, soft hair and blue eyes. He made a _lesbian's_ (me) knees get shaky. He made me question my gayness, man! (K, I'll cut out the 80's talk) He came closer and I noticed that his eyes were actually a gorgeous mix of sea green and teal, with flecks of gold-I wonder why blond hair and blue eyes is the ideal image of a "hot boy." I wondered why he walked to us. Then my question was answered when Annabeth whispered, "Seaweed Brain," and kissed him.

Like, really kissed him.

Like, _really_ kissed him. A lot. Just when I was about to clear my throat, she pulled back and introduced us to each other. "Percy, this is my...friend-" ouch! That was a low blow "-Sarah. Sarah this is my...boyfriend...Percy." She looked down.

He grinned gorgeously, "Nice to meet you Sarah." Seriously? Not even a 'so you're the Sarah Annabeth's mentioned so much'? I forced a smile and shook his extended hand.

"You too," my voice was hoarse, but he took it well, like he experienced that all the time. Why wouldn't he? He's hot, so I bet girls lose their voices because of him all the time. But his appearance was not what made my voice go rough. Of course, he wouldn't know that, would he?

"Percy, can we have a moment?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, thing. I'll be in the car," he kissed her cheeks and I could see the love in his eyes, which made mine tear up a bit.

"I tried to tell you before he came, Sarah. I'm _really_ sorry, I truly am. I'm...straight. And I love Percy with all of my heart. It may look like a high school fling to some people, but...with him? I know it's forever. I know he would gladly die for me, and the only thing he would be upset about if he did so was not being able to be with me anymore. He's the reason I'm alive right now, the reason I'm not screaming my head off at nights, the reason I got over my...childhood crush, I could say. He's the reason for my being, and he's my entire world." Her eyes were teared up, too. She let out a short laugh. "Sorry, I, uh, got a bit carried away there. But I hope you find your Percy, Sarah. I really do." And I could see in her eyes that she meant it. "See you Monday!" she ran off to the car, where she kissed Percy again.

They drove away, leaving me to break down in the parking lot. I should've known! She obviously had a boyfriend. Just because she's not dating anyone at school doesn't mean she's not dating anyone! I was really a fool. But I couldn't be mad at her. Neither could I be mad at Percy. I could see the true, genuine, heartfelt love in their eyes, even if they were just meeting after a day.

The only person to be mad at was myself. But I couldn't sit here crying. I caught a cab home. I did my homework. I had dinner. I went to bed. And before closing my eyes to drift off to sleep, I prayed to God that I should find _my_ Percy.

 **All right, since no one really PMd me about MacKenzie, I'll just tell you guys. She's a daughter of Aphrodite! Yay! But I don't think I'll go further with that story. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's still following this story! It means a lot to me! I really hope I can start posting more once Summer Break starts. Bear with me for two weeks, and you'll be getting more chapters soon!**

 **Song of the Day: Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez**


	5. 5) Aunt Natalie

**All right, I'm gonna try and write while I'm home sick, so...here goes. BTW Natalie, Frederick's sister, is still alive with two kids.**

I rang the doorbell to my brother's house. He invited me over after a long time, so, with Jessica and Tom, my kids, I decided to visit. Greg, my husband, was late at work...again. "Becca, get off your phone!" I scolded.

"No can do, Mom. Jessica has a major crisis to deal with," she said.

"And what may that be?"

She looked up at me, annoyed. "She can't find her mascara and she has a date in just 15 minutes!"

I sighed. A stranger, a teenage boy, to be precise, opened the door. "Ooh," Becca said, and got off her phone, "Sorry, Jessica, but you're on your own..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the Chase residence?" I said.

He smiled a-even though I'm old, I can still think someone's attractive-gorgeous smile and said, "Please, do come in!"

"Don't mind if I do," Becca said under her breath, just loud enough for Tom and I to hear. Bobby and Matthew ran to the front door and pulled the snickering Tom away to play.

"And you are?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I see. I'm Natalie, Frederick's sister." His hair was ruffled, but I didn't notice until Annabeth came out of her room with equally messy hair, though she hurriedly fixed it. I can only imagine what they were doing in there, and I strongly disapproved.

"Hi, Aunt Natalie," she said, in a monotone voice, "Becca."

Becca nodded, still transfixed on Percy. Seeing that, Annabeth narrowed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He, being a boy, didn't seem to notice the tension and was simply pleased at the touch. "This is my _boyfriend_ , Percy." Becca rolled her eyes and got back to her phone.

Frederick and Helen came out of their bedroom, though not like Percy and Annabeth. "Natalie!" said my brother, "Please, sit down!" We chitchatted, but I decided to save some of my questions for dinner. Becca on her phone, Annabeth talking to us, Percy feeling slightly awkward. Annabeth and Percy went back to her room, saying he needed help with math. Becca smirked-with some jealousy in her eyes-but Frederick just let them.

"Do you know what they do in there?" I asked in an accusatory tone.

"Natalie, I fully and completely trust my daughter and Percy. He's like my son. After all these years, I know that he wouldn't do anything to her, and I swear, if he does-which he won't-I will make sure he pays for it."

It was time for dinner, so Annabeth, Percy, Matthew, Bobby and Tom came and sat at the table. Delicious chicken, mashed potatoes and beans were served but I wasn't really focused on my food. I wanted the best for Annabeth, so I had to ask Percy a few questions.

"So, Percy," he looked up. "How is school going?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Fine, I guess."

"Do you take any extracurriculars?"

"Um, I do swimming."

"He's the _team captain_ ," Annabeth interjected.

"I see. And what is the subject in which your ability is highest?" I asked. Swimming captain was impressive, but wouldn't do much good in the future.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, geography, I guess. Especially with the oceans."

What was with this boy and the water? "And what is your grade in geography."

He muttered something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?"

"A B+."

This boy would be useless in the future. "Natalie, let us enjoy the meal for now," Frederick said.

After eating with just polite conversation, and Bobby, Matthew and Tom having their own discussion, I started again. "Percy, what do you plan to do in the future?"

He shared a look with Annabeth. She seemed a little off. "Uh, I'm not completely sure yet. Maybe something with the ocean? Oceanography? Marine biology maybe. I may compete in swimming, too."

Ugh. Annabeth's husband should at least earn $180,000 per year. Marine biology and oceanography salaries ranged from 50-150k. And the boy was close to graduating; he should know by now what he wants to do with his life. They probably won't last long as a couple, so I shouldn't worry, but Annabeth needs to find a better boyfriend. "You are _this_ close to graduating, boy, you should know by now what your future looks like."

"Annabeth, I truly don't think he's the right boy for you. He's 18 and doesn't know what to do with his life, he has very poor grades, and swimming? Swimming is not a career or useful extracurricular. _I_ , for one, do not approve, whatever your father may think of the boy-" Percy's face was as red as a tomato right now "-I know this professor's son who is-"

"That's IT!" Annabeth interrupted me, abruptly standing up from her chair. I was shocked as she walked to me. Becca, on the other hand, looked up from her phone, interested in the soap opera events occurring. "All throughout the night you have been embarrassing, questioning and testing Percy, making him feel uncomfortable even though he has no need to! I do not want some professor's son-I LOVE PERCY!"

I opened my mouth to talk but Annabeth cut me off. I stood up as she came dangerously close to me. "If it weren't for Percy, I would be screaming at night. I wouldn't have gotten over...him **(A/N Luke)** , I wouldn't have been able to handle everything that had been going on! You don't understand A SINGLE PIECE OF SHIT ABOUT HIM, so don't you go judging him by how well he does in school! Intelligence and academic ability are NOT the only aspects of a person that matter; their PERSONALITY, their kindness and generosity, their humor, their ability to PICK YOU UP WHEN YOU FALL, to not let go no matter what **(A/N Mark of Athena reference!)** -that's what matter! Percy has ALL of those characters and INCREDIBLE loyalty! He waited for me for years, even when I thought I was in love with another boy, still helping me through my low times even when I pushed him away-which is MUCH more than I can say for YOU! What did you do when I was being ignored and yelled at by my own family?!-" Frederick's face darkened at that with shame "-Did you comfort me? Did you care? Did you come over and take me away? NO! And if Percy were there, he would've done a HELL lot more than YOU! DESPITE my past, he loved me. DESPITE me being annoyed with him, he cared about me." She stopped for a bit, and I thought she had finished, but she continued a few seconds later.

"He went through literal hell for me. But he pushed on no matter what. He never gave up. He never thought the burden was too heavy. I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM! I WOULD BE-" Percy cut her off, rushing to her side.

"Annabeth!" he said. Annabeth calmed at his touch. He took her away, and I heard murmurs and a strong "NO!" She came out again.

She looked up at Percy and down at the floor. "I apologize for my outburst," she said in a monotone voice. She came closer and I instinctively backed away. "But if you say a single word about him again-"

"Annabeth," Percy said, though he had a prideful smile on his face. She went into his arms.

"Your daughter," I said to Frederick, "Is a mess. I expected more from you, Frederick. Whoever that whore you hooked up with to make her was, she must be one hell of an ass to produce her."

His face turned red with rage and his fists started shaking. "Out. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY F****NG HOUSE NATALIE! You can insult me, but don't you DARE SAY A SINGLE F****NG THING ABOUT ATHENA OR ANNABETH! OR ANY OF MY FAMILY! You daughter did more scandalous things than you can imagine, so don't you go talking to ME about parenting skills!" My mouth dropped open. I grabbed Natalie and Tom, but before exiting, I took one last look at Annabeth and Percy. She was still in his embrace, and I saw love in his eyes as he held her, trying to protect her from everything. He reminded me of Greg, back before he was obsessed with his job. My eyes softened, but my pride was hurt. How dare they yell at me like that! I flew out in a rage.

 **Annabeth POV**

Who the hell does she think she is? Thank the Gods Percy came or I would've probably slipped up and told her about almost dying and the Gods. He took me inside his room.

"You need to apologize, Annabeth," he said. WHAT?! How could he be so calm when she basically spent the whole evening as a "Throw As Many Insults to Percy As You Can!" game show!

"What?!"

"She may be a mean lady, but she's still your aunt."

"MEAN is an understatement. She's a-"

Percy cut me off before I could start a series of curses that would make a sailor blush. "Annabeth."

I looked down. "All these years she'd been trying to set me up with professors' sons and business magnets. I didn't tell her about you because I wanted to wait for the right time. I knew she wouldn't love you, but I didn't know she would be like this. I wouldn't have invited her over if I did."

He hugged me. "Annabeth, I do love you. I love you more than I can put into words. But you have to apologize. For my sake. You'd be seen as rude and extremely impolite."

"NO! I don't care."

He gave me the baby seal pouty face. "Fine..."

I apologized and threatened her, and got back into Percy's arms. I usually didn't need him to protect me, but this had been one hell of an eventful night. Natalie-I'm not going to call her "aunt" anymore-must have said something really infuriating, because Dad went nuts.

"Out. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY F****NG HOUSE NATALIE! You can insult me, but don't you DARE SAY A SINGLE F****NG THING ABOUT ATHENA OR ANNABETH! OR ANY OF MY FAMILY! You daughter did more scandalous things than you can imagine, so don't you go talking to ME about parenting skills!" Dad yelled.

Wow.

I saw her look at Percy and I before leaving, and I swear I saw her eyes momentarily soften, but she stormed out, so I must've imagined it.

Bobby and Matthew's ears were covered, though that wouldn't do a lot of good for the yelling, and everyone went into their respective rooms. "Percy?" I said.

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"I love you. I love you so, so, so much." I squeezed him tight.

"I know, Wise Girl. And I love you so, so, so, so much. One 'so' more."

"If you think you love me more than I love you, you've got the wrong thing going for you Seaweed Brain."

"I know...But still. I promise I will love you just as much as you love me, except if you stop loving me. Then I'll love you more."

"As if that would happen, Kelp Head. And I promise I won't let _anyone_ take you away from me." And we sealed it with a kiss.

 **Aw...:') Well that was a long chapter...I think. One of my favorites so far. 2 chapters in one day to make up for my...inactivity. Is that a word? I hope so. Well, read and review, and possibly favorite and follow. I really hope my writing's up to your expectations. 2 weeks, folks, and I'll be a lot more active on FanFiction!**

 **Song of the Day #2: Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake**


	6. 6) Nicolette

**It literally took me 2 days to write this...hope it was worth the wait, though! Now, the much awaited...Chapter 6! And the CROWD GOES WILD! *clears throat* Well, here's the story!**

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," the tall, handsome boy in front of me said.

"I'm Nicolette," I said. He chuckled. "What is it?"

"Oh, I have a friend and your name reminds me of his."

I politely smiled. I am from France, but we moved here for a year. I was attending Goode High School, and this Percy Jackson was showing me around. "So what subject do you have first?"

I laughed out loud. "French-what a coincidence!"

He grinned, and I'm sure nearly every girl in school fell for that. But I have a boyfriend in France, and I missed him very much. I had caramel hair and deep blue eyes, what many people at home called pretty, but I was staying loyal to Frederique. "I have French, too. Madame Adel?"

"Yes," I replied. French was super easy! Of course, I have much more experience, but it was extremely easy.

"Next, I have Geometry?" I asked/told Percy.

"Me too!" Well...

"Percy, may I see your schedule please?" he handed it to me. "We have the same classes! I guess it's because I am new. Oh, and may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Nicolette?"

"Why do you have your schedule if you've been in this grade for 2 months?"

 **IDK how to make a line break, so...*line break***

It was lunchtime-yay! I had packed my lunch, so I needn't worry about what to get. The school lunches looked delicious, though! I had to admit, Percy wasn't only handsome, he was witty, charming and funny-not to mention, a great friend.

We sat down at a table full of people. **(A/N I'm going to make it so that everyone except Annabeth and Nico go to Goode)** "Nicolette, this is Thalia, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso. Guys, this is Nicolette, the new French student!"

They all waved 'Hi.' "Percy, I didn't know you had friends-let alone so many!" I teased, and the gang laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Nicolette."

Everyone in Percy's group was very pretty/handsome. They were so friendly that I was starting to miss home a bit less.

"So, Nicolette, have you got a special someone back at home?" Piper, the Cherokee girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed. "Well, I have a boyfriend named Frederique, but we broke up before I came here," I lied. We didn't actually break up, and I don't know why I lied. They exchanged looks with each other.

The bell suddenly rang, and it was time for Geography.

 _Time Skip_

I got home and was doing my homework for Geography. As I was doing my worksheet, I remembered what Percy said about that country. _"It looks like a fat lady and a dog!"_ I laughed out loud. I thought it was nothing, but when I moved on to Geometry, I smiled about how I had to help Percy since he didn't understand a bit. History reminded me of when he said he didn't get why we had to learn stuff that happened in the past.

At dinner, I remembered Percy's love for blue foods, and going to sleep, I remembered how Percy smelled of the ocean and candy. Percy Jackson was sneaking into my head, and, though I didn't know it then, would be sneaking into my heart.

The next morning, I made sure to look pretty. I curled my hair and let it down. My outfit was a sweater tucked into a high-waisted flare skirt. I wore a scarf and tights, paired with knee-high boots, a belt and some jewelry. The main colors were brown, beige and red, since it was autumn. I did my makeup a bit and walked out, hoping to go unnoticed by my mama, but she said from inside when I was about to close the door, "Nicolette?"

"Yes, Mama?" I asked without turning around.

"Come here." I sighed, but obeyed.

"What is with the dressing up?" She didn't sound or look angry, but I was nervous. I blushed.

"Is it a boy?" she smiled. I looked up and blushed more.

"I don't think so..." I said. I don't know why I wanted to impress Percy Jackson, but I did.

"Go on. Good luck!"

I went to school and saw Percy. He didn't say a single word about my appearance. I was a bit disappointed but tried not to show it. The next day I wore I short dress with a belt, tights and ankle booties and long necklaces. Still no reaction. The day after that, I was determined to catch Percy's attention. I knew then that I had a crush on Percy Jackson. I wore shortie-shorts over sheer black tights, a crop top, dangly earrings and long necklaces with a bit more makeup and the same booties I wore the previous day. Percy didn't look at me any differently. My dismay must've shown, because Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Calypso pulled me aside, claiming it to be "girl talk."

Piper spoke up first. "So, you've got a crush on Percy."

"What? No. Absolutely not."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You do, Nicolette. We know," Calypso said.

"The boys don't, being the idiotic blockheads they are," Thalia commented.

"Okay, so I might. Why the big deal."

"You do NOT want to have a crush on Percy if you want to avoid heartbreak," said Thalia, looking at her nails.

"He seems like a nice person. So why not?"

They exchanged glances. "You'll see soon enough."

 _Time skip_

There was a party that Friday night. After not even a second glance from Percy, I decided to step up my game tonight. My parents were out, so I looked through my mother's closet and found a low-ish cut little black dress that ended just above mid-thigh. No tights, smokey eye, minimum jewelry. I looked pretty sexy, if I do say so myself. I wore slinky heels and went to Clarisse's house for the party. It was going to be wild.

Percy was nowhere in sight, but his friends told me he was coming. Thalia and Piper looked at my appearance and the latter said one thing, "You sure are going to be disappointed tonight."

While waiting for him, I managed to get drunk in 15 minutes. There were random guys grabbing my ass, but I didn't forget about the one boy on my mind. In another 15 minutes, I saw Percy sitting on a couch. I sauntered over, trying to show off my long legs as I walked. I bent down low to expose my cleavage, but Percy barely glance at it. Trying to appear unfazed, I said in a low voice. "Hey there, Percy."

"H-hi, Nicolette. Listen, you might want to move..." he said, looking around appearing nervous.

"Why? Do you feel...uncomfortable?" I sat down quite close to him, shamelessly flirting.

"No, not really just that-"

"Percy, don't you think this party is quite boring? How about we get out of here?"

"Um, Nicolette, I agree with you but I'd rather not."

I pouted. "Why? Am I not pretty enough for you? I tried, Percy! The first few days...waking up early...all for nothing! Now you have to compensate." He suddenly stood up.

"I honestly didn't think you were this kind of person..."

"What kind of..." I trailed off as a pair of slim, tanned arms wrapped around his waist. Percy seemed to relax.

"And who may this be, I wonder?" he said.

 _Please don't be pretty...please don't be pretty..._ A head popped up on his left shoulder, looking at him.

Well, she wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair, smooth skin and when she stepped out from behind him I could see that she had a great body-even in a top and jeans. "Anyone else who'd do that would have a broken arm by now," she smiled, showing off her pearly whites. She looked at me. "Oh, hi!"

"Er-hello," I blushed hotly.

"Oh!" her eyes lit up, "You must be the new French student at Goode!"

"How do you know?" Did Percy talk about me?

"Piper mentioned you moved here." Seriously?

"Oh. And you are?"

"Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. I know he didn't mention me; he never does, the idiot."

"Well you don't talk about me either!" Percy butted in.

"That's because I don't like to brag," she complimented. He flushed red.

"Did Annabeth Chase really just compliment Perseus Jackson?"

"I believe I did." They kissed-but Annabeth pulled away, leaving Percy pouting. I awkwardly stood there as Annabeth not-so-discreetly mouthed "later" to him-and he automatically perked up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you..."

"Nicolette. And you too." I faked a smile. "I actually have to, uh, talk to one of my friends, hehe. I'll see you later Annabeth. Percy." My face was probably like a strawberry when I left them.

Piper, Thalia and Hazel walked up to me. "We told you," Piper said.

Hazel looked at me sympathetically. "Percy has eyes only for Annabeth-ever since they were 12. That's why he didn't care even when you were...attempting to...seduce him," She fanned her face with her hand when she said the last bit.

Thalia spoke up. "Dude, it happens to the best of us. Not any of us, of course, but most of the girls at Goode. You'll find someone. Enjoy the party!" They walked away, and I just went home, feeling dejected and-especially-humiliated.

I walked into school on Monday wearing my old hipster glasses, a baggy sweatshirt and leggings with my hair in a bun and Uggs. My crush on Percy had practically faded overnight. I respected him for staying loyal to Annabeth-not many boys would _not_ take advantage of me and my drunk, seductive I saw Percy. I gathered up all my courage and walked up to him. "Percy, I'm really, really sorry-I didn't know you had a girlfriend, and you don't know how humi-"

He cut me off. "It's fine, Nicolette," he chuckled. "I'm used to it. But I know this boy who's been having a bit of a crush on you..." A boy whom I recognized to be Johnathan from Geometry stepped forward from beside Percy and handed me a flower. He had messy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was actually really cute, and pretty smart-funny, too, because he seemed to crack jokes; not as good as Leo's and Percy's, but funny.

"Um, Nicolette, i-if you don't mind," he scratched the back of his neck-an adorably nervous trait. "Would you...maybe..."

"Absolutely," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Awesome! Er-I mean, thank you! I'll pick you up at 6, I guess, tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll be ready! Um, here's my number." I entered it into his phone.

"Thanks!" He turned around to leave, but came back and kissed me full on the lips. "I just wanted to see how it felt."

"And how'd it feel?"

"Amazing."

"Well, then, you won't mind if I do it again," I said, and kissed him. We both got a detention, but it was worth it! Now I won't tell you what happened Tuesday-that's for your imaginations. Oh, and I had to break up with Frederique. He was a two-timing jerk, anyway.

 **So I know I did kind of the same ending as one of my first one-shots, but it was sweet. Tell me if the story went along too quickly or too slowly, and PLEASE REVIEW MORE IDEAS; I'M BEGGING YOU!**

 **Annabeth: Desperate much?**

 **Me: Well, I _am_ -do you want to discontinue this story?**

 **Annabeth: Well, it's not _their_ fault your puny brain can't think of more ideas.**

 **Me: Well that's why I started the new series of Caleo one-shots, but they're not "Meeting Caleo." Some are funny, some sweet, some sad, some AU-and that was basically me advertising my new fanfic. Read it peeps! R &R please!**

 **Song of the Day: Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay featuring Beyoncé**


	7. 7) Lola

**So this was a suggestion from _animaljam_. Thanks for the idea!**

Percy Jackson is by far the hottest guy at camp-but he's got a girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. One of the prettiest girls at camp. She's even prettier than most of the Aphrodite kids.

But I won't let that stop me.

Everyone knows about how loyal Percy is to Annabeth. Well now, Annabeth is out of town for a while, visiting her cousins, and Percy's still at camp. I planned to trick him.

Now, you see, every Aphrodite child gets powers, of course-beauty. _I_ have a different power-quite a unique one. Along with beauty, I can change what I look like-not too many times, of course; maybe once a week or so. No one knows about this-if they did, I would become even more popular, yes, but no one would trust me. Do you understand where I'm getting at? I'm going to alter my appearance to look like _the_ one and only-Annabeth Chase.

...

Everyone was out around the campfire, so I was alone in the Aphrodite cabin. Standing in front of the mirror, I tanned my skin, turned my caramel hair blonde, made my eyes Athena grey, and changed my body according to Annabeth's. Percy was in his cabin as well, apparently. I walked in without knocking.

"Er, Annabeth? I thought you were visiting family?" He looked up from polishing Riptide.

I smiled and said in my 'Annabeth voice,' "Well, Percy, I wanted to pay you a little...visit."

"A visit?" Wow-he really was stupid. I let my robe drop, and Percy's jaw along with it. I was wearing just a black corset and thong with black thigh-highs, the dark color contrasting well with "my" new light features. Percy blushed deep scarlet as I bent over towards him. "Um, Annabeth? Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Huh?" For a second I forgot that I was 'Annabeth' "Of course, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, since you came to...visit...do you wanna go on a hike or, like canoe or something?"

I wrinkled my perfect Annabeth nose at the thought. "Ew-er, I meant yoouu and I could do that later, Perce. I have a different activity in mind..."

"So...swimming-oh, Annabeth, not blueprints ag-mmph!" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Percy's lips were soft as butter, but he didn't move them. In fact, he was trying to push me away. We came apart with a smack.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Something's wrong with you. You were supposed to go to Architect-con or something and you ditched that, you came over in THIS, you didn't want to canoe _or_ swim, and...is that _makeup_?!"

"Well, some things change, Percy. Maybe I wanted me and you to spend some time doing something different."

"And what's with that? You haven't called me 'Seaweed Brain' yet-and you said 'me and you!'"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's 'you and I,' not 'me and you!' And Annabeth never mixes that up!"

Dammit. "W-Whatever, Per-I mean, Seaweed Brain. Can we get back to what we were doing earlier?"

"No." The words surprised me, and my face showed it. Everyone knew how much he loved Annabeth, and the Aphrodite cabin knew how much he loved their kisses.

"Excuse me?"

"No. You're not Annabeth-you may look like her, but you're not."

"Of course I am, you idiot!"

"The real Annabeth would've called me Seaweed Brain. She'd be annoyed rather than angry."

"UGH! I wish _I_ had charmsp-" someone came in.

"Percy!" Annabeth's bewildered eyes darted between me and Percy. "And... _me_?!"

"Ah-HA! I knew it!" Percy yelled out.

"Care to explain this, Perseus?" Annabeth looked angry, her grey eyes looking more like a storm than usual.

He looked at me. " _She_ came into my cabin, and she looked like you, but I knew it wasn't you-I was just telling her! Right?!"

I smirked. "Oh, I don't know, you seemed pretty... _hard_ on having your fun with me..."

His mouth dropped open and Annabeth's eyes now had a fire in them. "B-but-I was just telling you you weren't-what? NO! Annabeth, she's lying! I swear on the River Styx-" thunder boomed in the distance "-I wasn't-"

Annabeth cut him off, and I smirked, knowing this would be the end of Percabeth. She spoke, her voice deadly low. "You have 5 seconds to explain what the HELL'S going on here, or you are going to regret it." But the words weren't aimed at Percy-she was talking to me.

That took me by shock. I was sure they were going to break up! "I-I-"

"5."

"He-"

"4."

"I was just-"

"3."

"FINE! Fine, I'll tell you. Since you were out of town, I decided to dress up like you and trick Percy."

"Into doing what?" Percy asked Annabeth, who blushed.

"Um..." she whispered into his ear. Both of their faces were a light pink now.

"Could you, maybe, please change back into...yourself, 'cuz this is kinda awkward," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"And you should borrow one of Annabeth's top and pants. You know, because..." he gestured to my outfit.

"Oh, I don't mind wearing this..." but a glare from Annabeth shut me up. I came back from the bathroom, looking like my own pretty self again.

"Lola?!" Annabeth recognized me.

"Yup."

"Um, you know you're in a lot of trouble, right? Not _only_ with Chiron and Mr. D, but also with Annabeth?" Percy said to me.

"Mhmm."

"Um-I have a question," Annabeth spoke up, "How did you know it wasn't me? Lola looked _and_ sounded like me!"

Percy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, first of all, she came in wearing _that_. She didn't wanna go swimming or canoeing. She was wearing makeup and she said 'me and you,' when it should've been 'you and I.' You don't do any of that stuff."

"Aw, Seaweed Brain, you notice all that about me?" Annabeth blushed, "And it's about time you learned the difference between 'me and you' and 'you and I.'"

"Hehe. And she was supposed to be at Architect-con-hey, why aren't _you_ at Architect-con?"

"Well, my cousins got sick, and I got the chance to go on my own, but...I thought I might as well see you again, because I'd rather do that than go to Architect-con."

"Really?"

"No; it got cancelled and moved to October." Annabeth laughed at Percy's hurt expression. "But even if it weren't cancelled, I would've come here to see you right away." He grinned and moved to kiss Annabeth. "Uh-uh-uh! Too many times we've kissed when someone was around." Thank the Gods for saving me from that awkward moment. "Lola, you can go join the campfire and not tell anyone about me coming back just right now-or you'll be in worse trouble than you already are."

"But..."

"Oh, you enjoy tonight. We'll tell Chiron tomorrow..." Annabeth was already lost in Percy's eyes and he in hers. I huffed and stomped off, closing the door and running to the campfire." My plan failed. Damn you, Annabeth! I was in for it tomorrow.

 **I hope you guys liked that! Please review more ideas and I'll make a shoutout to you in the chapter. If you want, you can also include a description of the person who meets Percabeth!**

 **Song of the Day: The Hills by The Weeknd**


	8. 5) Silena: A Bittersweet Birthday

**Thank you to** ** _allen r_** **for this suggestion-it certainly is a unique one! And Happy Belated Birthday to Annabeth! It was 2 days ago, so I should've posted a chapter then. But I wore gray and my owl necklace, so...**

It was Percy's birthday today, and everyone was preparing for the celebrations. Hades let a few of his close friends visit from the underworld, so Charlie, Luke, Zoë and I were going to surprise him. It would be bittersweet, actually. We were just going as ghosts. I decided to make myself invisible first, though, to see how things were going on at camp. It was after the fight with Gaea, so everyone was peaceful.

What I really wanted to check up on, however, was Percy's love life.

I snuck into his cabin, hoping I don't find him in a...rather embarrassing situation. Percy was with Annabeth, who'd grown to become a really beautiful young lady. They were sharing a blue cupcake together-so sweet!

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Yeah, Percy?"

"You've got frosting on your cheek." He leaned over and licked it off.

"Ew! Seaweed Brain! That's disgusting!" Annabeth started wildly wiping at the place he licked, while Percy just snickered. Until she punched his arm, that is.

"OW! Jeez, Wise Girl, your punches hurt!"

"Well, Seaweed Brain, that's the point."

"You have to make it up for me, though, since it's my birthday," he leaned closer to Annabeth.

"Oh, really? And how should I do that?" her voice was lower.

"I've got a couple ideas," their lips met softly. I had to cover up a squeal. Percabeth was here! All these years in Elysium, even though I was with Charlie, I wondered about them! They were the cutest couple ever! Gods, I couldn't contain myself. I went back outside, going through the wall-something I still hadn't gotten used to.

I ran to where Charlie said he'd be waiting and squealed. "What is it, Silena?"

"Percabeth!" he looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Percy and Annabeth are together!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, right! They're _the_ cutest couple _ever_! You should've seen them-teasing and being all romantic...ah, I can finally rest in peace. Wait, no-what am I saying? I can't rest in peace! Now I have to plan their wedding, and where are the going to stay? And Percy has to take her on an appropriate honeymoon and the proposal-"

"Silena," Charlie interrupted me. "How can you do that? Hades is letting us out just for today, and even _that's_ against the law." The realization hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Oh. Right," I said softly, tears already gathering in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. We still have today! Let's enjoy it," Charlie comforted me. I just nodded and wiped my eyes.

"You're right. We need to enjoy today as much as we can." We went on with the celebration and greeted Percy and met everyone else. It was a bittersweet birthday.

 **So, this is shorter than usual, because I didn't know exactly where to go with this. Sorry that it's so sad at the end, though... :'( Thank you so much for reading, and please review! I need more ideas!**

 **Percy: Annabeth's right. You** ** _are_** **desperate.**

 **Me:**

 **Percy:**

 **Me: You guys are mean.**

 **Song of the Day: Panda by Desiigner**


End file.
